Nine Guns Of Earth
by Thrymja Freki
Summary: Naruto and Madara's fight destroyed the world. So Khaos rebuilt it. Naruto raised the Primordials, Titans, and Gods, before Gaia erased him from history and swallowed him. Now he's back, and there's a multitude of new problems for the Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the remake of Naruto: Nine Guns of Olympus.

This is Naruto and The Nine Guns of Earth.

In this story, it's now a sort of Chaos fic, but Naruto replaces Chaos(who faded in the Second Age(will be explained)).

Summary: There was a man who raised the Gods. He was Immortal, and now he has been summoned by accident, and things begin to snowball from there.

I own nothing but this unique story.

Come to think of it, all of mine seem to be one of a kind...

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto. Also known as Juubi. The First Immortal. The Forgotten Immortal. The Forgotten. Naruto didn't forget, though.

He had raised the Primordials, who tried to erase him from history in their arrogance. He had raised the Titan Lord Kronos, only for his mother to steal his memories of the man the young Time Titan had affectionately called dad. He even raised and taught the children of Zeus. Hell, Naruto even advised for the King of the Gods. But after the Titans were all defeated, the Juubi was erased from History and all of the gods forgot him.

They always remembered his teachings, though.

But he didn't mind. He enjoyed the gods' petty attempts to remain the dominant force in the world. They, too, were almost forgotten.

A voice came into his head.

"Our summon has been sounded, Naruto." The voice was deep, demonic, almost. It was the voice of Naruto's only remaining friend, the conscience of the Juubi no Ookami, known as Akakiri to him.

Naruto looked up and sighed. He was once a handsome man, now disfigured by one Uchiha Madara. His left and right sides of his body were mismatched.

On the left side, he had blonde hair and a cerulean blue eye with five concentric circles in it. He looked like a God. He held a serene look.

His right side was the opposite. He had ash black hair, and skin that looked like a charred corpse. His face was contorted into one of rage, and his eye was a red copy of his left eye. He had a bandage wrapped around his arm, but a claw was very evident on each of his fingernails.

Naruto wasn't paying attention when Madara had cast a deformation jutsu at him, to break his spirit to see his wives leave him.

They didn't leave, but it had changed everything.

Standing up, Naruto donned a black ANBU combat uniform, and a black trenchcoat with a crimson inside. He had a bow strapped to his back, and a blade over it. Kubikiribocho was inscribed on it's hilt.

At his hips were several pouches of things. Kunai, sealing scrolls(which held his stuff), shuriken, medical supplies, and survival tools.

Speaking for the first time since he seen the gods, his voice was gravelly, and deep, but double toned.

His voice was smooth and silky, but had an undertone of a deeper, darker being, like all of Tartarus was growling words out at once.

"Let us not keep them waiting, Akakiri-san," he said.

* * *

The gods, as usual, were fighting. A day ago, Athena had found a strange horn. She blew it, only for it to shatter. An earthquake rocked Olympus, and she knew something powerful had just been summoned.

Being Paranoid, Zeus had wanted to meet the being with full battle regalia.

As the fighting reached it's peak, a black light flashed.

"So. Which one of you children saw fit to summon me," said the man. He wore a mask, and was armed.

"YOU DARE COME INTO MY THRONE ROOM ARMED," thundered Zeus. In a flash, he had thrown his Master Bolt at the intruder.

It harmlessly bounced off and exploded in the floor.

"Not you. And I never go anywhere without my weapons. After that traitorous bitch stole my family, they are all I have left. Sit down, BOY, or I shall make you taste REAL lightening. Now. I ask again. Who blew the horn?"

Athena raised her hand. The man looked at her and took his mask off.

"Ever the curious, Athena... It is good to see you again. By Khaos, you have grown." He smiled sadly. There was a spark in everyone's mind at his swear, but it faded.

"Oh. You don't remember me. I am Juubi. That's not my real name, but I am the one who took care of all of you and gave you your dominions." Another spark. This one stayed, and memories poured into the children of Zeus' heads.

"What is your real name," Zeus said.

The man turned and faced Zeus.

"Names have power, child. I would be a fool to trust my great grandson with mine." Zeus saw and overlap of an old time, at the beginning of his rule. A man, similar to but younger than this one, saying the same words. The voice never changed.

"Yes. I raised your children, trained them, and gave them power. You gave them names and a place to live after my daughter ripped your memories out. I was your old mortal advisor, the "Dead King"." There was a silence, and a laugh rang from Olympus.

"I remember! We all remember! Juubi the Wise, Juubi the Terrible," Zeus said, smiling.

A bright light flashed and Naruto found himself being hugged by Nine Olympians, and the Titans who remained free.

All of them were remembering him, and Naruto smiled.

"Grandfather," began the Titan Crius. "Kronos is stirring.. And Coeus, Theia, Eos, Asteria, Metis, Epimethus, Pallas, and Astraeus have faded.. The rest are with Mother, biding their time... It's just me, Leto, Helios, and Selene, now.."

Naruto was visibly saddened by this, and drew his Titan children into a hug.

"Everyone in this room is my family. You may not be mine through blood, but I have taken my time and raised as many of you as I could. I could not raise the eldest male gods, but I still call them my great-grandchildren."

A chair was summoned next to the Hearth, and Naruto sat in it, and helped Hestia tend the fire.

"So. Why were you fighting when I got here?"

"Zeus and Hera were fighting over his demi-god daughter, Thalia Grace," Hestia said. All heads snapped to her, to see her innocently tending the fire from the lap of Naruto, who had taken the form of an older man.

"She is your stepdaughter, Hera. Be nice to her. They cannot help that they are born. So take it out on Zeus. King of the Gods or Omega of the Lions," he said.

Zeus gaped and paled at the man. Hera blinked and smiled evilly.

"No, Juubi. She's on a quest to save Artemis. It's two days to the Winter Solstice, and she's been captured by Atlas," Poseidon said.

Naruto sighed and flashed out.

* * *

So far, Percy's had a shitty day. He's only got two more days to find Atlas and help his companions free Artemis.

Gods, he hoped she didn't turn him into a bunny deer.

He was on a quest with Thalia, Zoe, and Grover, and they had no ride west, as it was destroyed by the Talos prototype that killed Bianca.

And that's when Percy's Demigod senses went off. Something powerful was approaching.

The group turned and saw an older man sitting on a rock, meditating.

"Are you Zoe Nightshade," he asked, looking at Zoe. She nodded.

"Of course you are. I am Juubi. That's the only name you need to know. I am here to get you to a certain mountain. I can do this, because I am going to visit my grandson, as are you. Oh, I am also your great grandfather, Zoe. I raised Atlas' dad, Iapetus." All of the questers were confused, except Zoe, who was also scared, as the man flashed them to the base of Zoe's home.

"I will take care of their monster army. You guys go free Artemis. If all else fails, scream Grandfather as loud as you can," he said, and flashed to the other side of the mountain, before the screams of monsters reached their ears.

Zoe was sweating slightly as she and the others climbed up the mountain. They reached the Garden of Hera and Zoe froze.

"Sisters." Three Hesperides were approaching. Percy thought they looked like Zoe.

"We we no sister here," they said coldly. Pery drew Riptide and raised it at them.

"Brave. But very stupid, hero," a new voice said. A man in a faded Spartan toga approached. He was buff, and tall. This was Atlas.

"And so my traitorous daughter comes home. With an Escort, no less. Isn't it sad, my children? She had so much strength once. Now she's just a weak, pathetic excuse for a demigod."

"Now, now, Atlas. I am sure there is a reason. Where are my sons, grandchild," the questers heard Juubi's voice, and Atlas paled.

"You died. Gaia said you died," Atlas cried.

Juubi spat. His spit left a sizzling hole in the ground.

"I never die. I cannot even fade. You should not listen to your grandmother. Conniving bitch."

"My father and uncle are in Tartarus. The gods cast them there and stole their power," Atlas' voice was laced with venom.

"Come then. Let me return you to the sky. A grandfather punishing his impudent grandchild," Juubi said. He became younger, a solid 25 years of age, and a form built for a balance of speed and strength.

Then dust kicked up, and Juubi vanished. Atlas flew back and landed next to Artemis. Juubi was next to him.

"Zoe. Unleash your retribution. Artemis, I take the sky from you," he said. A flash, and Artemis and Juubi had switched places. But where a Primordial would struggle, Juubi merely looked bored. He was even bench pressing the sky!

Atlas grimaced. The momentary lapse of focus allowed a volley of arrows to bury themselves into his chest. Artemis was holding a repeating crossbow in her hands.

"For Olympus," she said. With that Atlas was pushed up by the earth and Juubi was pulled down. Percy rushed Atlas and slashed his chest, Riptide channeling an earthquake and ripping easily through the Titan's armor. Silver ichor gushed forth, much to the Titan's shock.

"Something I learned from reading up on earthquakes. They vibrate. And vibrations make atoms move faster. The faster vibrating atoms always pass through the slower ones. Meaning I have a blade that lives up to it's name: Anaklusmos. The Current that takes one by surprise," Percy said. Zoe blinked. That was a really ingenious way to use it.

Atlas roared. He smashed his foot down, and a rock shot up. He punched it. The shrapnel was buried into the quartet and goddess.

Juubi sighed and rested the sky on his shoulders, and flashed his hands into handseals. A rasenshuriken formed and spun faster than ever.

"Atlas. Eat this. Gravity Style: Heavy Touch Rasenshuriken," he said. The dark grey shuriken buried itself into Atlas' hand and he felt like he was back under the sky. And with a pull of a silent Bansho Tenin, he was.

"To Olympus. I will explain everything," Juubi said. They flashed away.

* * *

Percy was on Olympus. Again. The gods seemed to be intent on hearing this story. All of them, even the minor gods, were there.

Juubi began to speak.

"I was born in the First Age. I was born Naruto Uzumaki. I was a jinchuuriki, a human jail for the strongest demon alive. Third Generation. I was a shinobi, a mercenary for hire that controlled the elements. Did a bunch of odd jobs, got strong. Until I became the target for a group called Akatsuki, who wanted to collect the Nine Jinchuuriki. They wanted to extract our demons and combine them into the son of Khaos and Void.

"That beast was the Juubi no Ookami. And he was broken into the Nine Demons by the Rikudo Sennin, the son of Order and Khaos. The First Shinobi, and the God of Gravity. He made the first Three Great Families, the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki. As time went on, things were chaotic. The Senju and Uchiha made an alliance and formed the first Ninja Village, Konoha.

"But the Uchiha had been corrupted by Madara. He was the Father of the Sharingan, an eye that copied every fighting style and jutsu used in eyesight of the user. A higher level allowed for attacks that used your eyesight as power. Madara unlocked this level, and discovered the way to become an immortal human. He killed his brother and took his Mangekyou Sharingan, and became Immortal. After a while, he killed the Senju line, all but his old friends and their wives. And on my seventh birthday, almost 80 years later, he killed all but three Uchiha. One had been MIA, but Madara had possessed him. The other two were brothers. The younger was my friend, and he was also corrupted by Madara.

"He, too, became Immortal. And then they invented a new jutsu. One that drained a being of their power, life, and knowledge. Madara used it and absorbed the gods we had at the time. By this time, Akatsuki had captured all nine Jinchuuriki, and revived the original Juubi. But then Khaos visited me. I became one of the Nine Guns of Earth, a group like Artemis' hunters, but with only nine of us. He made us partially immortal, and we were sent out with great power. I held the Rinnegan. My wives held the Sharingan, an implant from an old Uchiha, and the Byakugan. I had four wives, mind you. The other two were a woman who could control lava and boiling water, and the last being a woman who wielded this bow. She had six arms, and was a great warrior.

"We got creamed the minute Madara joined the fray. But I realized something by then. Madara himself told me that the Rinnegan was another level of the Sharingan. Which meant I could use the Mangekyou's powers. He was dumb enough to absorb my squadron in front of me. I, in turn, absorbed his partner in destruction, the Juubi. That gave me a power boost. But Madara was still stronger. My dad and mom were absorbed alongside the gods, as well as my adopted grandfather. They summoned the God of Death, Shinigami, and were killed for it as a price.

"Our fight opened the original Doors of Death. And I did something stupid. Madara and I had the same idea: we both absorbed the dead. But I took it another step. My wives had died on his blades. I absorbed the Living. And when we met again, our fight ripped the Earth apart. I became a monster to stop him. I absorbed the earth and the sky. I became a true immortal, and tore Madara apart. His body was spread all over the universe. Void held his soul, and Order held his mind. Khaos created the Primordials and I raised them. But Order was also corrupted.

"Madara's mind had influenced her. She corrupted Gaia, and killed Khaos and Void. Then I killed her, a lucky shot from this very bow. But it was too late. Gaia had corrupted Kronos, too, as he sent her to sleep. I had raised the Titans, and each of them and the Primordials were given a domain from my power. So were you gods, when you came. Compared to then, I'm as strong as I was before I became Immortal, but I have only my Shinobi powers left. I'm still stronger than you all, despite that. You lot took all my domains."

"Oh. And Kronos and Gaia are waking alongside one another. I will not help fight Kronos, but Gaia is all mine," Naruto said.

Zeus got mad.

"Why won't you fight Kronos," he demanded. Reality was hitting Naruto, and he was shaking.

"I will not fight my own son! I refuse to kill my boy! Do not cross me, Zeus! Would you fight your son!? The first child to call you Dad!? Be silent and be seated!" Thunder struck the room and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

His hand shot up, open palm towards his arrogant descendant. "SHINRA TENSEI!" Zeus was imbedded into his throne by the force of gravity.

Then Naruto vanished.

* * *

Hestia looked at Zeus and sighed.

"Rule one of survival: NEVER mention killing family in front of Dad, unless it's Gaia, and you're helping plan gruesome deaths," she said.

Hera looked at her sister and said, "He told me rule one was 'Don't Die'!"

Poseidon blinked.

"It explains so much. You two have different rule books," he groaned. A hot coal tipped arrow with peacock feathers hit him.

"We have very good ears, too," Demeter piped up.

* * *

Naruto's head was filled with memories.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto was smiling as a five year old sized Kronos showed his caretaker how he learned to erode a rock and make it new again. He also did the same to sand, making it vanish and returning it to basalt rocks. Then he slowed Naruto down and sped up himself, the things around him aging and de-aging all at once._

_"That's amazing, Kronos! You've surpassed me and all the skill I've ever had with time," he said. Naruto rubbed the boys hair and Kronos smiled and hugged him._

_"Are you proud of me," he asked. Naruto smiled._

_"I'm very proud of you. You're the son I never got to have," he replied._

_Kronos hugged him tighter and said something Naruto would remember forever._

_"I love you, daddy."_

_Flashback end._

_Flashback:_

_A young Hestia was curled up on Naruto's lap as Hera and Demeter and Rhea and Kronos listened to Naruto tell them the story of one of his adventures._

_"I went on a mission once to a really poor country. An evil man had seized control of them, and me and my team had been hired to protect a guy who was bringing hope back to them. The evil man controlled the Water, and they were trapped. But this man was building a bridge. The evil man didn't like that, and sent some men to kill him. But it went wrong. I was friends with the son of the man who came to kill us. We met when we had ran away from our homes because people hated us for something we were born with. The man found us, and raised us, but I had to leave. My grandfather didn't like me running away, but let me get out of the village because he knew I wasn't liked there._

_"We fought, and my teacher got injured. A week later, we went to the bridge to find it was filled with thugs. They were yelling at my old friend's dad and I saw my friend laying on the ground. Some things were said, and me and the man who gave me this blade fought them. There must have been close to a thousand men there! And he and I tore through them like nothing. The evil man tried to bribe us to let him walk away, but we didn't. My first teacher, my friend's dad, died killing him. I took his blade and swore to uphold justice, and protect the innocent. I helped people whenever I could," Naruto said._

_Hestia looked at him with her big brown doe eyes, and said, "I wanna be strong as you, papa!"_

_Naruto smiled._

_"Hope. You keep on hoping, and you'll always be strong. You girls are strong in your own rights. Remember, power isn't everything. There are other ways to be strong."_

_Naruto regalled them with more stories until they fell asleep._

_His eyes turned to his son._

_"Son, be careful.. I know what you've done, and I'm not going to help you when things go bad. I love you, Kronos, but you've dug a grave I can't help you out of yet.. Just be careful in this game you play with Gaia."_

_Flashback End._

_Flashback:_

_A young Apollo was running from a young Artemis._

_"Give me back my bow," she yelled._

_Apollo looked ahead and seen Naruto meditating in the living area._

_So did Artemis, unfortunately._

_As the two 17 year olds ran into the room, Artemis made herself cry and yelled, "DADDY! APOLLO HAS MY BOW!" She ran into his chest and he sighed._

_"Apollo, give her back her bow. Go sit in the Dark Corner," Naruto said. He loved raising these kids. He got to raise them until they turned 18, and he loved it. He valued his Family above all. But he couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was coming._

_Almost as if it heard him, the earth shook. A figure of dirt and mud rose and held out a hand. Naruto felt himself be teleported into a cavern inside the earth._

_He flashed back and hid his summoning horn on Olympus, before he was drug back and knocked out._

_Flashback end._

Naruto shook his head and sat on the beach, looking out at the ocean.

A trio of old ladies greeted him from behind.

"Things stir, Grandfather. Things long dead. Beware: you cannot save family and innocents both. Once more, you will have to repeat your past to live," they said.

"I have never bowed to your will. I make my path outside of your power," Naruto replied. They silently left, and Naruto frowned. The ocean rose up and formed two people.

"Oceanus! Tethys," he exclaimed and hugged the duo when they materialized.

"Hey, Dad," they said, smiling weakly.

"We're not here for pleasantries.. Our new boss sent us here to remove you from the war. Ready yourself. We have no control of our bodies," they said. A trident almost buried itself in Naruto's gut, who was saved by another trident.

Poseidon's trident.

"I don't know you. You're on my beach and fighting one of my enemies. So I decided to help," he said.

Naruto nodded and Poseidon forced the sea back from them. Oceanus forced it back. Naruto mentally called up the water and added fire and earth chakra to it.

"Lava Style: Magma Dragon," he said. The elements made a lava dragon and it evaporated Oceanus, who reformed. Then Naruto felt something he hadn't felt since he killed Madara.

'No,' he thought. 'They're all dead.' He hoped so. The First Underworld was gone, and there was no way the second option was possible.

Naruto grabbed Tethys' head and looked into her mind.

A face greeted him.

"Hello, Naruto."

"No. No No NO!"

* * *

Aaaaand cut!

First chapter done! I hope you enjoy it!

It's still Narlia. I've an idea to make it not weird.

Also!

I've set a poll up!

Who should Percy be with!

Artemis

Zoe

Hestia

Other

(NO ANNABETH!)


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Daniel29: She's got a really under done(read never before done) pairing. I won't say who with, but I will say you will be shocked and will probably rant in another review. Actually. You'll find out this chapter. Maybe.

Mattcun: I'm glad you have an automated review machine :)

* * *

Naruto was numb. His body was on autopilot.

All that power he had once was gone. He gave it all away. His own fatal flaw, recklessness, reared it's ugly mug.

The two Titans were under a modified Edo Tensei, based off of Nagato's Paths.

Naruto growled and raised his hands.

"I need bodies. Six of them. I had a cousin who could control the dead and they channeled his power," he reminded himself.

His eyes flared. This was what Prometheus did to make humans. Wind came together with water and dirt, and slowly formed a sextet of bodies. Each had two legs and heads, but four arms. Then Naruto flashed through hand seals.

"Yin-Yan Style: Breath of Life!" The six beings came to life and Naruto began inserting chakra rods into them.

Beads of sweat dripped from his nose as he worked for hours, tirelessly constructing automaton parts and upgrading his paths.

Finally, several hours later, he was done.

Virtually Indestructible, they would last until his fight came.

He dreaded to think what would happen this time.

Naruto growled. The man was so different than the last time they had fought.

Madara Uchiha. The only being besides Naruto that could decimate an entire army in seconds.

But whereas Naruto made his own army, Madara just overpowered them with sheer force.

Naruto thumped his head on the table, and passed out.

* * *

Percy wasn't having a good day. That seemed to be his current trend.

The Olympians had closed down Olympus for the an emergency meeting, and Percy was sparring with Zoë on Half-Blood Hill.

Rather, she was shooting him with arrows and he was dodging rather poorly.

He made a miniature earthquake and charged the girl, who had let up. Riptide was met with hunting knives, and Percy was forced back onto the defensive. Thalia and Annabeth were off to the side, laughing at him.

Jeez, they wouldn't let up!

An idea hit Percy, and he acted on it.

He crouched and swung at Zoë's legs, but she blocked and he flipped over her, and grabbed her hands, having put Riptide in between his teeth mid flip. Riptide was at Zoë's throat, and water had frozen around her feet.

"I yield, Perseus," she sighed. He smiled and made the ice vanish.

"Annabeth got tired of me being an idiot. So she brought a library home and made me work on mental tasks. Reading a dictionary and a book on ancient Spartans at the same time. Stressful, but my multitasking and focus improved," he said.

"He still drools in his sleep and talks too much," Annabeth said. Her grey eyes were twinkling, as if pain was inevitable.

Percy paled, and ran. Zoë and Annabeth ran after him, and Thalia ran to watch her idiot cousin get hurt.

And then shit began to happen.

They crossed into the forest, and a six armed giant made from metal and clockwork gears grabbed Thalia, and they vanished in a golden light.

Percy groaned. Zeus was going to kill him first.

* * *

"Thalia Grace," said a voice that sounded familiar to her.

"Yeah? So what? Where am I," she demanded.

"I am Kronos. I do not have much time before Madara comes back. I am going to send you back in time. Keep Dad happy, will you? The time will be right after he fought Madara, Order, and Gaia. Nobody will remember him, but you. You will become immortal, too. Time Space Transfer: Reverse World Walking," Kronos said.

Thalia fell into a golden portal.

Her last thought was 'Fuck You Asshole!'

* * *

Naruto's head hurt.

Somebody had just landed on it.

"Ah... Damn that hurt," that somebody said. His mind jumped to Tayuya, and he banished the thought. His cousin was dead.

A girl in black leather with a Green Day teeshirt and pixie hair was looking at him, electric blue eyes curious, but they showed she knew him.

Thalia was shocked. Naruto looked so much younger. He was about 18, and his body was withered and burnt on one side. His eyes were a cerulean blue on the left and ruby red on the right. He had ten silver tipped black tails behind him. His left cheek had a whisker like birthmark.

"Don't stare. It's rude. Who are you? Who sent you? Why did that light feel like my son, but older? On that note, when are you from?"

Damn. He was smart, too.

"Thalia Grace, from the future. Sent back by Kronos, like 4000 years from now. Madara comes back, from what I gathered from his words. I was sent to make sure you can win."

And thus began her least exciting adventure.

A thousand years passed. Thalia and Naruto trained the gods harder than before.

They discovered Kronos had blessed Thalia, and she had a good control of time. After learning how to control it, she and a teenage Apollo completely reversed the damage that Naruto's power had done to his human body.

But it was in the year 1666 when Naruto suprised Thalia, in their earth Prison, when he asked if she'd want to go on a date when they got out.

And got out they did. Their prison was under London, and Naruto was able to punch through the ground, finally, when the fires became too great and melted the rocks.

He immediately Shunshined them to Italy. But they landed in a hole, and were sent back to a new prison.

"You know, Naruto. Gaia seems determined to keep us in her belly. So why don't give her the worst indigestion she'll ever have," Thalia said.

Naruto blinked, and grinned.

That was how the couple spent the next few centuries: beathing the shit out of a sleeping woman.

And when the time came to come out again, Thalia had left first, her body becoming one with her younger body.

So Naruto slipped into a deep meditation, and found himself back at the cage that held a new being that was not it's original prisoner.

"Naruto. If Madara has risen, like that girl said, you need to become one with me," came the voice of Juubi.

Eight other people were in his mind, too.

"Gaara, Kirabi. Make sure I don't go crazy. Yugito, Fu. Make sure the Juubi and I are properly fused. No more half-assed seals. A Eight Trigram Ten Pillar Four Star Sealing jutsu is our best bet. Roshi, Han. Hold the Juubi down. Utakata, Yagura. Hold me down," Naruto said. The eight other Jinchuuriki did as their immortal brother said and the ritual began.

It was hours of torture. Naruto's face twisted. His whisker birthmarks darkened and became wolflike. His eyes became the Juubi's eye in two eyes. His blonde hair gained a silver tint, the color of the Juubi's stomach hair.

Then, after a full day, Naruto had fully became the Juubi.

"Why didn't I do this before," he asked himself.

That's when he noticed something.

He felt empty.

His head quirked to the side, and he still felt none of his jinchuuriki siblings.

A deep growl emmited from his throat.

They may have got caught in the sealing matrix. He waved his hand and sand shot up from the ground. A black and blue fiery octopus tentacle spiraled around it.

"I see."

Naruto raised his foot and slammed it onto the ground. An earthquake rumbled inside the earth. He grinned.

He wouldn't need godly powers to beat Madara.

He would do it the old fashioned way.

* * *

A rumbling was heard from within the ground, and suddey stopped. Percy sighed and was about to enter camp when a gold vortex opened up and Thalia stepped out. Her normally electric blue eyes had a golden rim around them.

"What the fuck is wrong with your eyes," he said in shock.

"Nothing. I just got kidnapped, sent back in time, got eaten by the earth, met a boy, went on a romantic prison break in London 1666 in the middle of the Great Fire, blessed by Kronos, and ultimately fucked up history. Oh, and I swear on the River Styx it's all true," she replied. Thunder rumbled.

"But it's only been five and a half minutes!" Percy's head couldn't take so much thought. He fainted.

Zoë looked at the boy and kicked his jaw.

A low groan was heard.

"He's alive," she said. She almost didn't sound sad.

"Is Zoë Nightshade, Bane of Men, making a male friend," Thalia gasped.

"No. She's found a male she hasn't killed yet." Zoë kicked Percy again and walked off.

Annabeth blinked.

"So who was the Thalia I remember?"

"In Gaia's stomach, which we tore the hell out of, shit works funny. Your soul can't be taken out by any means but you escaping or her letting you go. So I was born, but the second her proverbial mouth opened to snore, my essence escaped and merged with the me that just got kidnapped. There's a Time Loop there. I think we should avoid it," Thalia answered.

Thunder rumbled.

"Oh gods. Zeus is angry. See ya."

* * *

The Olympians were stumped.

Kronos had sent a demigod back in time to help his dad, given her his blessing, and made her immortal.

Why, they asked. They thought him an evil man. He did eat his four sons.

"There's a threat here bigger than your grandma, Zeus," came a voice. Thalia smiled. She'd been waiting to hear that voice.

"You said he was gone!"

"My son was gone once, too! Madara is craftier than fifteen of Gaia! He interfered with her creation! She is inheritently evil! She corrupted my son! My own children!"

Light flashed from the throne room and Thalia made a mad dash.

"Do not make me put you in your place, boy," Naruto said. His ten tails were waving angrily and he was emmiting an aura of blue power.

But his eyes were the real kicker. In his anger, they had become one, and it was silver with black concentric circles and red tomoe.

And then things proceeded to get weird. A power that easily dwarfed Naruto's was felt. He stood, and was smiling. Naruto knew who was coming.

"And now you're all fucked," Thalia whispered. If it was stronger than Naruto, there was no chance of surviving at all.

And Naruto scared the very essence out of some people.

"Come on, you bastard! Show your face," Naruto yelled.

"Hn. Always impatient, Naruto." The shadows formed a man in a black kimono. He had a pair of black eyes with a weird pupil. There was a red atom symbol with an actual pupil in the center. His hair was down, and spiky. At his hip was a pair of swords, and a sword rested on his back.

Naruto smiled

"They call it ADHD, Sasuke. How'd you get out of Madara's gullet?"

"He absorbed the Shinigami. You absorbed people directly. He did so over time. I and a handful of others got out. I think you'll like who we got out," the Sasuke man said.

Ten more shadows condensed into people. A frail man with red hair in a walker of some kind, a woman with blue hair, a shark man, a pair of girls with red hair(one wore a bandana, the other had glasses), a man with gravity defying white hair, a girl with bubblegum pink hair, a pale(read white as paper) boy, a man with yellow hair that looked like an older Naruto, and a women with red hair and violet eyes.

All of them were in black kimonos. The Shark man had a sword like Naruto's but in bandages.

"Sa.. Sasuke.. I will never doubt you again," Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"Gods and goddesses of Olympus! Meet Nagato, Konan, Tayuya, Karin, and Kushina Uzumaki! Nagato and Konan are married, Tayuya and Karin are sisters and their twins, and Kushina's my mom," Naruto said. The frail man in the walker was Nagato, and Konan was the bluenette beside him. Tayuya wore the bandana and Karin wore the glasses. Naruto's eye had split back into two.

"The shark dude is Kisame Hoshigaki. The man with the weird white hair is Kakashi Hatake. The girl with pink hair is Sakura, who is married to the pale guy, Sai Shimura. And the last guy, he's Minato Namikaze, my dad! And the first guy who appeared is my brother in blood and arms, Sasuke Uchiha. Olympus, you've got the Twelve Shinobi who are hard as hell to kill."

The twelve all made a sarcastic bow, and Naruto smiled at Thalia.

"Mom, Dad, meet Thalia. Her dad is the one about to blow a blood vessel, Zeus. Her uncle is the dude who is staring at Kisame and speaking Shark with him, Poseidon. Te silver goddess is Artemis. The one who is by Zeus is Hera, on her side, Hestia. There's Aphrodite, in between the guy covered in soot and the guy who wants to fight all of us. The soot dude is Hephaestus, and the other is Ares. The woman who wants to see how we tick is Athena. The guy in gold is Hermes, the guy who looks like dad is Apollo. The woman in the bread chair is Demeter. Thalia has another uncle, Hades, but Zeus made him an outcast."

Thalia sighed.

"Naruto. You're tactless," she said. Then, in front of the gods and everybody, kissed him.

Zeus' anger finally beat his fear.

* * *

Done!

*Naruto barges in*

Naruto: You're just gonna leave my fate hanging! I have to fight Madara!

Hm... I'm the author. I can pull a Stefan Moffat.

Naruto: But the fans would kill you!

Forcystus5 killed Zoë. I didn't kill him.

Naruto: She's not even a main character in this story!

I'm the Author, Naruto. Go play ninja. You're grounded. No Thalia for you.

Naruto: Fine.. *walks off pouting*

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. The next one won't feature Naruto. Drop a review, and I'll make you guys get some more Percy!

The Poll closes wednesday! By Friday, I will have a whole chapter dedicated to PercyxWhomever.

R&R! :)

And I know I fucked up a bit of what I've said before, by making Thalia time travel, but it fit with 'Redeem Kronos' and 'Make Narlia Happen'.

When Madara absorbed the Shinto gods, he became all of them in one.

Naruto got burnt because of a dual effect of too much power inside and out of his body.

Naruto would have died if Chaos didn't help him.

I made Sasuke stronger, because he's been absorbing power from Madara. He's got his own shock coming.

Madara was scattered over the universe. His mind possessed Order, and his power(soul) reacted.

Naruto is at Power Level 1,000,000. The Gods are at 500,000. Sasuke and other eleven are at varying ranges from 400,000 to 1,500,000. Madara is 4,000,000. The Titans are 700,000, and the Primordials are at a whopping 900,000. The Creator Three(Khaos, Void, and Order) are all 3,000,000.

So yeah. Everyone is OP. Madara is hopelessly so. Time to go back to the Stone Age. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

And, the poll results are in.

The winner is...

Well, on the poll, it was a tie.

Pertemis was second, with 3.

Nobody voted for Percy/Other(state but no Annabeth).

Both in first place was Perstia and Peroë.

I CAN make a harem work, but Zoë's personality, and the fact she's basically Artemis' adopted daughter, would fuck that idea in the ass with no warning or lube.

So I must rely on Unnatural Reader, who dropped TWO reviews.

He voted Peroë.

So there you have it, folks.

Unnatural Reader: Sasuke knew the Absorption Jutsu, and took a majority of Madara's power. It was my way of downgrading Madara.

He absorbed the Shinigami, and thus gained his weakness: the Shinigami's Stomach is similar to Tartarus. Everyone is alive, and painfully dissolved. The stronger shinobi took an age. But Sasuke was the most talented shinobi since ever.

Naruto bests him in raw power, but Sasuke expresses his more, whereas Naruto makes himself out to be weak and, thus, dominates his enemies in battle. Sasuke has peefect Chakra control, and has more experience that Naruto in that area. He also trained himself and the other ten people while they were in Madara's Stomach.

Aisk: There is bashing, actually... I have this thing, I hate Zeus' character, but not Jupiter's. And I'm planning at least 5-10 chapters. No less than 5 will be posted. But I promise. The scenes of battle will truly blow you away, I hope.

As for anyone who can't guess who I'm passing to Annabeth, you're not nearly as observant as the voice of Intuition in my skull that refuses to bugger off and die.

Anyways. I own nothing.

* * *

Percy sighed as he watched the banished daughter of Atlas walk off. He was in his cabin, sharpening his sword. She seemed to have an ethereal beauty about her. Percy could only find one problem with her: she was a Hunter.

And he doubted Naruto would let him get near her. The two had been training together with Artemis and Thalia for two months since they rescued Artemis from Atlas.

That set him on another road.

Naruto and Thalia.

And then when they had come down from Olympus and brought another eleven people?

And publicly announced they were an item?

Gods, it made Percy's head swim.

Since Naruto had come, the war had taken a back burner. Inside camp, it was full of peace and love.

Aphrodite's kids had gone nuts.

That Sasuke guy and Annabeth, as well as a Dryad and a girl from Ares Cabin, Hellen Steinberg, got together. The Dryad had light green eyes, dark skin, and blue hair.

Hellen had black eyes and hair, much like Sasuke's but in a lighter shade, and fair skin.

Percy idly noted all three girls were built for speed and fighting.

Somehow, the dude with the weird, white, anti gravity hair was close to Hestia, and they were often seen talking and there was a rumor they had even held hands once.

The red headed twins, Tayuya and Karin, were more Hunter-inclined, something Nagato and Konan liked. Kisame had been spending his time with a few naiads, and Percy and he were often found having water battles of epic proportions.

But Cupid, in his twisted wisdom, had shot him and Percy had fallen in love with Zoë.

Something only Aphrodite seemed to know about, and gave him useless advice.

Clothes and makeup would not help Percy get the girl's attentions.

Gulping audibly, Percy donned his sword and went off to find Naruto.

Where did he find him?

In a tree, throwing rocks at random monsters.

"Uh.. Naruto? Can I talk to you?" Naruto must have felt his nervousness.

"Speak, then, Percy."

"I... I uh.."

"You like one of my kids, or grandkids."

Percy nodded. A rock was dropped on his head.

"Tell her. Or him. Unless it's Artemis, or Apollo. Then I reserve the right to show you why they're so good with the bow."

"What! No! It's... IlikeZoëbutIdon'twanttosaythewrongthingandbekilled."

Naruto laughed and dropped his rocks on Percy's head and walked down the tree, his very aura screaming 'Fuck Gravity!'.

"If li'l Arti doesn't kill you first, you stand a 40% chance. For an approved relationship? You got none. I make it a habit of being close to people important to my kids. So I'll give you permission to try. Best not make a fool of yourself." Naruto faded, laughing.

* * *

Zoë was confused. She knew Naruto to be a tad eccentric, but he was running around, pranking the Hermes cabin. There was an army of him doing so. And at the head of the troop, was a female Naruto!

The female Naruto saw her, and skipped to her.

"This is a thing I can do. I'm the Shapeshifter Ninja. I figured out how to become anybody I wanted to!"

A puff of smoke, and a perfect replica of herself stood in front of Zoë.

"See?! Oh! You might wanna see Percy. He has something to tell you." Then Naruto faded, and his clones vanished.

All of a sudden, a small voice popped into Zoë's head.

'Is Percy going to return the feelings you've spurned this long? Face it, Nightshade! You're in love, again, and this time with somebody who'll fight the world if you so asked. You got lucky: almost all the goddesses on Olympus think he's the rage.'

'Oh gods! Be quiet! Where have you been?'

This voice was Emotion, Zoë's annoying conscience, of sorts.

'Hiding. Collecting your Percy thoughts and building a shrine of them. It's huge!'

Zoë blushed. E-Zoë had formed when she had joined the Hunters. Apparently, Aphrodite was a se'er of some ilk.

* * *

Naruto grinned as Percy and Zoë met by a secluded place away from the camp. He quickly made two shadow clones and had them hide, and prepare.

Beside him was Aphrodite, as well as Sasuke, Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, Annabeth, Artemis, and Hestia.

Poseidon and Kisame were watching from a Dew Mirror, a few feet away.

"'Dite, now," Naruto said. Zoë and Percy's faces met suddenly in a kiss as Naruto's clones gave a slight push. Aphrodite sealed their hearts together as they kissed.

Time passed.

"You know. I seem to recall a similar incident back in the Academy," Sasuke said, blinking. Naruto grimaced, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I wasn't Naruto that day, at least."

"No, but you still jumped away fast. These two have been kissing for a while."

Naruto blanched at the memory, and noticed how deep into the kiss they were.

"Psst.. Sasuke. I've an idea."

* * *

It was an awkward idea.

Naruto became Kira, his red-haired, blue eyed female form, and kissed Sasuke.

There was a silent shock and Sasuke fell out the tree, Naruto still on him.

The two kept kissing, despite having interrupted Zoë and Percy already.

Zoë kicked Naruto.

"Sasuke. Next time, no trees. My back hurts now," he said.

Sasuke was still mute.

"For all intents, Annabeth, I knew him first. We've been friends since we were 3. This kiss prank is nothing new. It helped Sasuke deal with his fangirls, and he helped me out of trouble, too."

A chorus of giggles.

"Congrats, you two. I'ma go now. Bye!"

Naruto ran off, Annabeth chasing him.

* * *

And cut.

I'm contemplating doing a one-shot NaruSasu..

Maybe a fem-NaruSasu.

r&R!


	4. Chapter 4

By this point, I'm beginning to think I'm just gettin lazy. Muse is gone, but the plot is still here. Somewhat.

This doesn't have much left until the end.

Enjoy.

* * *

|Timeskip to The Last Olympian|

Naruto was meditating when it happened.

All of Camp Half Blood quaked, as a force of monsters marched towards them. He swore, and threw the heaviest rock he could at a bell he'd set up near the gates.

The loud 'BONNNNNNG!' woke up the camp, and as soon as they saw the monsters, a flurry was seen in the camp.

The quaking stopped when all the campers were assembled.

"DEMIGODS! SURRENDER NOW AND LORD KRONOS SHALL LET YOU LIVE," shouted one of the demigod traitors.

"PISS OFF! KRONOS AIN'T PULLIN' THE STRINGS ANYMORE," Thalia shouted.

Somebody must of said something to piss off Murphy, because a murmur went the assembled campers right before a large earthquake shook the camp.

"Gaia has risen from her slumber as well. I see," Naruto said. He'd been hoping he'd be able to conceal his power from her. Alas, 'twasn't meant to be.

Gaia's giant chlidren rose up from the ground, and Naruto sighed.

"Shinra TENSEI!" A pulse of godly power flew into the army. Demigods and monsters flew back, most dying, but some remained alive but unable to fight.

The giants stumbled.

A vortex opened up, and a wave of power beyond anything else slammed into Naruto.

"You should learn to stay dead, Uzumaki-kun," came the deep, reverberating voice from it.

"You should have stayed in pieces, teme." Naruto was growling. Sasuke was grimacing, and the ninja were tense.

"Kakashi, Mom, Konan, Kisame, everyone else, take the demigods to fight the army. Percy, Lia, Zoë, Nagato, Sasuke, Dad, you're with me," Naruto said. The four ninja grabbed a demigod and Shunshin'ed to Olympus, only to choke when they seen the Throne Room.

Kronos stood at Zeus' throne, his dull gold eyes blank as he pulled his sword from Artemis' gut.

He had inhabited Luke Castellan's body, but Madara had possessed him.

"Kronos," Naruto whispered sadly.

"Pull yourself together, Uzumaki," Sasuke said as he slugged him in the jaw.

"Try fighting your children when they can't remember you, bastard!"

A golden flash. Blood erupted from Sasuke's neck, but he wasn't the second Hebi Sennin for nothing.

"Snake style: Shedded skin jutsu." His body crumbled to dust, as another body formed.

Naruto was still frozen, and was bound when the marble floor rose up to bind him. The Olympians were all on the floor. Some were dead, but many were barely holding on. The floor was covered in ichor, and Gaia herself stood at the door way to the thrones.

"Watch as we destroy your family. Feel the pain of losing everything again. For as long as you breathe, WE WILL NOT DIE," she said.

A golden flash. A spurt of ichor.

"Oh dear.. It seems you found Luke's Achilles Heel... No matter. You will bleed out.."

Thalia smiled up at the possessed Titan, despite the sword in her gut.

"Cursed Soul, Hero's Blade Shall Reap," she said. Kronos frowned. A black shadow lurched from his body, causing the sword to finish piercing through Thalia.

Naruto was still frozen, when it hit him.

**"WAKE UP BOY!"**

Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" A blast of energy shattered his marble bindings.

A black ball formed in his hands.

"Join the Juubi's body in the sky. CHIBAKU TENSEI!"

The orb flew into the Shadow man that was Madara, and latched onto him. They hit Gaia, and a dark grew shadow latched onto the orb, which flew into the sky.

Gaia was trapped in a second moon, that day. Madara had possessed the shell of the Earth Primordial's body.

"Oh My. She's much stronger than Kronos. I daresay her power is equal to yours, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto lunged at Madara, a black aura with three tails spread about him.

"That's where Juubi went? Such a waste. Gogyo Fuin." Madara's fingers became bone as he sealed Juubi's power back.

"Interesting."

"Percy, heal the gods! Sasuke, Zoë, Nagato! I need you to distract Madara," Minato shouted.

He was at Naruto's side in an instant.

* * *

(Thalia's POV)

I hurt like nothing else. But I was extremely lucky. Had Kronos stabbed me just a bit lower, I wouldn't be in as much physical pain as I would mental and emotional pain.

Speaking of Kronos. Something weird was happening. He'd fallen down, but hit his head hard on the floor. Now his eyes were changing.

Naruto told me he used to be a bright kid. Shiny golden hair and eyes, almost golden skin, and the whitest teeth and most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

Until me, of course.

But anyways. When he stabbed me, he didn't look like that. He was blank, and dull.

Now he was brightening.

"I... Ry.." My hearing and vision was fading. I idly noticed an Ambrosia square go down my throat.

* * *

(Kronos' POV)

I remember everything now. The manipulations. The fights. My children and siblings. My Father.

My Mother. Who was dying with my blade in her stomach.

My blade. My Mother. Madara. Gaia. My kids.

No! My head!

I'm hurting. I feel like I'm on fire.

I look over at my mother. She's looking at me.

"I'm sorry," I told her. Apollo had been healed apparently, because he was beside her, healing her as best he could. A boot lodged into my jaw. They couldn't hurt me, my grandchildren. They weren't strong enough.

But it would help them feel better.

A surge of power hit me. I looked at Father.

"No... FATHER! NO!"

* * *

(Percy's POV)

I was NOT meant to be a healer. That's why I healed Apollo and and Hestia first. They WERE healers.

Zeus was missing an arm. My dad was missing an eye and a leg. Hades was missing his hands and an eye. Everyone else was stabbed.

Hera, Demeter, and Hestia where the least injured. Dionysus was fading, and Aphrodite was scarred down her front.

I blushed and turned away. Her top was open. A scar ran down from her lower jaw to her hip. I would never be able to get the image of her out of my head now.

A wave of power washed over me. My head jerked up.

Naruto was glowing. What the..?

"No... FATHER! NO," Kronos yelled. He seemed to be... Shinier than before.

A corporeal wave of power shoved me head over heels into Aphrodite's almost naked form.

"So you dig scars, Perce," she teased, her fingers trailing down my jaw.

I blushed. I was in her breasts.

Zoë was going to kill me...

* * *

(Zoë's POV)

My idiot has just began pushing it.

He was trying to keep his eyes down, but I knew it was futile. He'd look up eventually, and Aphrodite would ensare him and steal him away from me.

"No.. FATHER! NO!" I looked at Naruto. He was glowing. His stomach was pitch black now, a hole opened in it. A mass of black energy was trying to get out.

"Evacuate Olympus," Nagato told me. I nodded, and we began collecting survivors.

I gather my idiot boyfriend, Lady Artemis, Aphrodite, and left Olympus.

Evil power washed over the planet. The sky over Manhattan seemed to explode. The earth rumbled.

Then I noticed Romans and Greeks fighting the Giants, together.

Oh boy. What a fun day.

Though, it explained why Athena wasn't on Olympus.

* * *

(Athena's POV)

I was told to get the Romans to the Greeks. So I did. I did NOT expect giants.

And they were more expected than seeing my family injured.

A wave of evil hit me. The sky exploded. An earthquake.

Something was happening on Olympus.

* * *

So. That's it. One more chapter, and then the epilogue.

I'm going to shock your socks off with this.

Mwuhahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, this is it.

NGoE is done. Please, check out my other story, His Shield-maiden, Her Lord.

I will be updating when I can, and I will be trying to make it a long story. Aiming for 20+ chapters.

I still don't own.

* * *

|Naruto's POV|

I had plans. I was going to have a family. With Thalia.

We would make the world a better place.

But Madara came back... And he royally fucked that up.

So now, I'm a spirit.

Woo-hoo. I can't even fade normally.

Sighing, I went to the demigod camp, and looked for Thalia.

It was weird. Because she too had died. Apparently, she accidentally drew from the Juubi! and it killed us both.

So this is my future huh?

The Ghost God.

* * *

(epilogue)

Naruto and Thalia had three children. Inanna, who later married Ares, as a goddess of peace and battle. She bore one kid: Aella, the god of emotion.

Physis, who replaced Gaia as the goddess of nature.

And Tsuchiken, who was the god of colors. He would go on to wed Artemis, and had twins: Alexus, the new goddess of Punishment, and Alexander, the god of Vengeance.

Earth was abandoned by all but a few mortals and demigods.

Once Western Civilization left Earth, the gods faded, and eventually, demigods died out.

Thus our tale cometh to an end,

But Remember these words:

What is a cycle, if it has an end?

* * *

I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this.

It was fun to write, and I enjoyed it.

I originally wanted to incorporate EVERY god to have existed into this chapter, but that would have destroyed the universe. So I just killed three people.

Also, Naruto and Thalia's kids were solid ghosts.

Anyways, R&R!

Goodbye, my fans!


End file.
